The Font Of All Knowledge
by lizteroid
Summary: Pre-NCIS, Kate Todd. Based on a few lines from a oneshot by geonn ncis over on LJ. Please read and review. It took me forever to write this damn thing, and a few words of praise/advice/criticism would go a long way.


_Author's Note:_ based upon the first two paragraphs of an Abby/Kate fic by geonn_ncis that I came across on LJ. The first two paragraphs are written by geonn_ncis, and the rest of this fic is mine. I just thought the beginning of the fic (Jesus In A Pacer) was too good an opportunity to pass up.

**Disclaimer:** Rights belong to CBS and credit to geonn_ncis for writing the original fic.

* * *

><p>Kate's first orgasm was in a church, behind the holy water font at the insistent fingers of Jeremy Hogan. He'd been horny, she'd been curious and the church had been the most convenient location either could think of. The doors were unlocked all night, they didn't have to worry about waking their parents. It was the perfect location. Until Jeremy got his hand into her jeans and she realized that she was staring up into the bloody face of the crucifix.<p>

She'd buried her face in his shoulder, working hard to get it over with as soon as possible, but it still haunted her. Those mournful eyes, that down-turned mouth. She might as well have done it in front of her priest or her father.

"Come on Katie..." he'd smirked, tucking back her hair. His hand was circling her hip and fingertips were edging dangerously close to being under the cute sweater she was wearing. He looked to her, her dark, hesitant eyes peering up at him from under her bangs, raising a brow, Jeremy asked her, "Don't you wanna know what it feels like?"

Jeremy was an insistent boy, her first boyfriend who had somewhat a bad boy reputation around school, but back at home was as nice as pie. They'd been together for almost six months now, and the furthest Kate had let him get was second base behind the bleachers at their high school rally. Even then, Kate had been worried. That had been almost two months ago, and nothing else had happened since that event. And, Jeremy was starting to get impatient with her.

He saw the expression in her eyes and smirked a little, "You do, don't you?" he chuckled a little. Still smirking, he lowered his voice, "You want to. I knew it!" he all but whooped with the revelation he'd pried out of her.

"Jeremy..." Kate sighed a little, feeling slightly embarrassed. She swallowed softly, seeing her parents waiting for her in the church's narthex, her mother looking to her watch. She looked to Jeremy again and bit her lip gently, "Tonight." she nodded.

"Tonight?"

"Yes, meet me here, in the sacrestry." she smiled to him, feeling his hand fall away from her hip, "You...still want to, right?" as she saw Jeremy nod, Kate did also, "It's the only logical place, Jeremy. We don't want to wake our parents, and I am not having sex in a car."

"You really want to?" he smiled to her.

"Yes! Now, stop asking me before I change my mind." Kate smirked a little and waved to Jeremy as she back pedalled to her parents, and two of her three brothers. While she walked away, Kate began thinking about their upcoming secret rendez vous. Kate thought about what it would be like, would it hurt? She frowned, thinking about it, what type of pain would it be? Searing? Burning? Like a tear...?

"If I'm right in what I think you're thinking about, you're going to need a lot of rubbers, kid." he brother nudged her and smirked.

Kate's eyes widened and she blushed every shade of scarlet, "W-what?"

"I knew that'd get your attention..." he chuckled, "Thinking about how hard it's going to be?"

Tilting her head, Kate swallowed a little, "What?"

"Is that all you can say, Katie?" once again, her brother chuckled, "Your paper, tomorrow. You did read up, right?"

"Oh, of course!" she nodded, the colour only now beginning to fade from her cheeks.

Before nearing the car, her brother stopped and turned to her, gently placing his hands on her shoulders, "So, now that's out of the way...how many do you need?" he asked her gently, looking her in the eye.

"How of what...?"

"Kate, I know Jeremy's been pushing you. You're at that age...come on, I wasn't born yesterday." he shrugged.

The blush returned to Kate's cheeks and she sighed a little, looking down, "Do not tell mom and dad." she warned him before turning her focus back to him, "I mean it!" she hissed a little. She shook her head and shrugged, "How many do you think we'll need?"

Taking his hands from her shoulders, he sucked in a breath, "In my opinion...none." he told her, "I don't want you screwing this guy, Kate. He's a jerkoff."

"He's my boyfriend." she nodded curtly.

"Still doesn't make me not want to punch in his face, Kate..."

"Look, he's still my boyfriend. And, we've been together for six months...I think we're ready." she announced.

Sighing, her brother turned to walk the rest of the way to the car, casually stating, "You do know mom will kill you...?" over his shoulder as he waited on her to catch up with him.

All the way home, Kate thought about what her brother had said. During lunch, and studying, chores, and dinner she thought about it too. Clearing the plates from the table after the family dinner, Kate glanced to her sister, Rachel who was visiting with her husband from Miami. Glancing down, Kate saw that her sister was hiding a little something beneath her shirt and she frowned before stalking off to the kitchen to wash the plates. Her brother was there.

"What am I going to do?" she asked him.

"What do you mean?" he furrowed his brows, looking to her as she handed him the first plate to dry.

"With Jeremy. He's expecting it...I don't think I can."

"Just tell him...?"

"I can't 'just tell him' are you crazy?" Kate hissed slightly and looked down into the soap suds as their father entered the kitchen, humming The Blue Danube and heading to the wine rack to get out a stashed bottle of Brandy. Kate glanced to her brother before looking past him to their father, "Hi Daddy." she smiled to him as he passed them again and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

Once their father was out of earshot, her brother then started up the conversation again, "You want to end up like Rachel?"

Kate's eyes widened and she swallowed, "No!"

"Then don't give him anything, Kate. I mean it." he told her, leaving her once again to mull the situation over.

After dinner, Kate had managed to escape by 'taking a walk' and heading over to the church she had told Jeremy she'd meet him. Sunday evening mass had finished, and the congregation were leaving in their dribs and drabs, giving she and Jeremy the perfect chance to slip back inside the narthex and along to the altar. She gasped a little as he pulled her down behind the baptismal font and enveloped her lips with his own.

A few minutes went by before they heard the doors creaking closed and the lock turning, echoing in the nave of the church. Jeremy peered over the font, watching as the priest made his way along the aisle to the right -at the right hand of God- towards the altar, veering off through a small door to the right, to the rectory, but not before bowing and delivering a sign of the cross.

Looking back to Kate, Jeremy smirked, "Alone at last, huh?" he looked her over before leaning in to kiss her deeply.

Kate squirmed a little and looked to Jeremy, softly pushing him back and smiling to him, "We need to talk about this..." she began before he leaned back into her and started kissing her neck. Kate faltered a little but, she willed herself to continue, "I-I don't think I'm re-ready yet..." she breathed softly.

"That's because we haven't started on anything yet..." he smirked against her skin, nipping slightly.

"No, Jeremy...I mean...this...us, having sex..." she murmured.

He slowed his kisses and pulled back, looking to her, "What? Come on, Kate..." he frowned, "Do you know how many times you've blown me off like this?"

"I haven't..."

He chuckled a little, "Come on, we haven't seen each other since the rally..." he leaned back in, this time, adding his hand on her breast. He sighed a little shakily before he smirked again, feeling her nipple harden through the soft, cotton bra she was wearing, "Enjoying that, huh?" he then snaked his hand down, down under the waistband of her jeans and fingered at the bow on her panties.

"Jeremy..." she breathed, all she could really manage.

"Come on, Katie..." he smiled, fondling her now, underneath her sweater. Gently pushing her back against the brick of the baptismal font as he kneeled in front of her, softly spreading her legs. And soon enough, Jeremy had plunged his fingers into Kate's panties, and had began rubbing her, sliding through her silk. Watching her face, he smiled, knowing that it was he who was having that affect on her.

Kate opened her eyes as Jeremy found that tight ending of nerves and she clung to him, as he peppered her neck with kisses. Looking up, she saw the sacrestry, the crucifix hanging on the wall. Christ was watching she and Jeremy. She frowned, closing her eyes as she clung onto Jeremy, feeling eyes burning down on them, the turned down mouth a plea for them to stop. But, Kate was curious and Jeremy was indeed horny. _Your plea has come too late, Christ_, Kate thought.

Soon, Kate was almost at breaking point, her face buried in Jeremy's neck as she willed herself to go that tiny bit further. She could feel something building up inside her groin, but what? She didn't know. As Jeremy brushed him thumb over her bud, his insistent fingers still inside her, she froze. Kate bit her lip in an attempt to keep whatever growl was trying to escape custody of her larynx. What did come out however, was some kind of squeak as she arched back against the font, with her sweater bunched up above her breasts, bra pulled down, her jeans near her knees.

Jeremy grinned and watched her before he removed his fingers and looked over her body, now limp. He moistened his lips and quickly finished himself off, groaning before he looked back to Kate who was trying her best to regain her composure, "So, how was it for you?" he asked, satisfied with the progress he'd made with his girlfriend of six months.

She smiled tiredly and looked to him, "I felt like a sinner..."

Jeremy raised his brow, wiping his hand on the back of the banner hanging from the pulpit and he situated himself again.

"It felt good..." she added and looked down to herself, quickly blushing when she realised that she was overly exposed, "Same time next week...?"


End file.
